fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Golden Orb Nephila (3/3 - Finale) (3)
Part 3 of Chapter 3. Part 1 Part 2 To those who depart... (Continuation) (Recommended Song) Her thoughts brought her mind to days long gone... During those days, a past guest had asked to a liberated Atlach about why she would go to such lengths to capture her prey. Her answer? “My. You aren’t the only one paying me a visit, you know…’ “These webs are supposed to be a safety net, not a casting one. And they aren’t meant for you or anyone that stands before me either. It would be stupid to have restrictions on what is meant to restrict others. Look, and think of it as two doors. Here I show you a clean one, illuminated by light. There, I show you one filled with spider webs in a dark room. Which one would you avoid?” “The door with the webs, obviously.” “That’s it. The same way you acted as if you wanted to keep your son out of this temple in saying he would otherwise meet with Death, so these webs keep others away from this delicate reality, lest they become Prey. This is not my attack mechanism. It’s the defensive counter-aspect of Providence, one that has to be perpetually active. Why, you ask? What if I told you that if not for these webs, the world you exist in would have collapsed long ago by the whim of an outsider, or reduced to a plaything in the hands of those who Hold Fate? These webs aren’t made to catch flies. I stay down here in the Within, yet pay attention to the Beyond so as to warn people away from them, just as I have warned you. I’m always, always amused at how many imbeciles genuinely believe I’m throwing these around as a display of power against some bug I could just watch implode. A spider doesn’t have any specific target in mind when it makes a web. It’s just there. They seem to think I’m using the sun to catch a waterdrop when in truth, these are keeping their precious dimensions safe from the real, nameless monsters lurking out there. For as long as I have these webs, such is the task I fulfill. The fundamentals that were entrusted to me by the one overseeing existence. By seeing Predation, I make the predators of Creation into prey if they dare interact with you. Glass-like, porcelain beings.... All the same, I obstruct paths that shall not yet be taken from being threaded upon. I prevent your very Fate from being treated like a novel in the making to amuse ones you cannot observe, as they take turns writing tragedies over comedies with you as the starring clowns. For as long as these webs are beyond them still, they will not risk it. Not until the time is right. These webs' meaning is to entangle those who would corrupt Creation’s Fate. So no limits are imposed in their manifestations. Any fool would realize what happens otherwise. They’d be trampled under foot like a castle of cards in face of a giant. And you thought I weaved this to capture humans…? Enemies…? Pff… Kee Heh heh.. Ah Hah hah hah hah!! Aren’t you humans just great... Greatly disappointing, that is! No matter how old, the joke that is mankind’s inflated sense of self-worth never fails to amaze. Take back the reins of your mind from your hubris at once, worthless, submissive animal. You’re not any more deserving of my attention than a worm choking in the mud is of yours. But I’ll humor your ego by showing just how much I can entangle a single life, without any of these threads. My trial begins now. Not with your death, but suffering that, as you understand, will soon take place. By all means, do your worst and we shall see which life shall be thrown away. Now, go. Go back, and fade from this world. Return as you plead to ears that were not made to listen. You shall not have my blessing, but I will have my servant accompany and watch over your plight. Until the end of four hundred years...” 3 of 3 >>> Part 4. Category:Blog posts